


A Trophy Seahorsedad's Trophy Son

by inkpink



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Feferi Peixes Homewrecker 2k16, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Off the Charts Crackfic, Seahorsedad - Freeform, Written Quirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5826907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkpink/pseuds/inkpink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seahorsedad laments the bad decisions of his past ft. a lovely sunrise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Trophy Seahorsedad's Trophy Son

The slap of grey seawater stung Seahorsedad’s snout, whips of wind ruffling his invisible mane of long, luscious hair. All horses have hair. These things are only facts.

 

Though the fatherly equine may have looked serene in the coming dawn, it was merely his lack of a proper mouth that hid his true feelings.

 

In short? Seahorsedad was _freaking the flying fish out._ He hadn’t seen Eridan in weeks, his invisible hair was beginning to go invisible-grey, and to top it all off, his seahorse-significant-other had just dumped him.

 

Seahorsedad let out a great seahorse-sigh, his mind wandering back to the last time he’d seen  ~~ that good for nothing piece of trash ~~ his son.

 

******

 

“Dad, I’m home!” 

 

“Eridan!” Seahorsedad turned to see  ~~ a total poser ew what even ~~ _his son_ standing in the doorway of their shared hive. “Havve you gotten-”

 

“Cod, Dad! Wwhen wwill you stop askin’ me if I’vve gotten Fef a wwhale?” whined  ~~ Ursula’s fashionable genderbend ~~ **_his son, Eridan._**

 

Seahorsedad lurched to his feet. Like his voluminous locks, they were completely invisible

 

“I’m tellin’ ya, boy, you’vve got to get that bi-”

 

“Leavve me alone! I can smell the wwhiskey on your snout!”

 

“Wwait, Eridan-”

 

“I’m done wwith you!”

 

******

 

In a voice so low and husky that even the dolphins couldn’t hear it, Seahorsedad vowed to never drink again.

 

It had cost him... _his son!_

**Author's Note:**

> fin.  
> (Literally)
> 
> My friend Seahorse Trash did a dramatic reading of this fic that you should definitely check out ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XmR-Y1srj6s&index=1&list=UUV1FKYvIm7kI2eW56GLXusA )


End file.
